deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SMG3
SuperMarioGlitchy3 more commonly reffered to as SMG3 is an antagonist from the web series SMG4 Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * SMG3 vs Imposter Frank * SMG3 vs Plankton Possible Opponents * Andross (Star Fox) * Does Bad Things Guy (SuperMarioLogan) * Dr. Doom (Marvel) * Kingpin (Marvel, Into the Spider-verse) * Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) History SMG3 was originally a therapist who one day decided to become a Youtuber, but rather than make original videos he stole ideas from another Youtuber: SMG4 (even going as far as using a similar name and appearance). SMG4 and his friends eventually found SMG3 on top of Peach's castle and stopped him from stealing more video ideas by giving him a papercut. After his humiliating defeat, SMG3 swore that he would have his revenge on SMG4 by accomplishing one of three things: surpass SMG4 in fame, kill SMG4, or take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Death Battle Info Weapons *Firearms *Koopa Clown Car *Bullet Bill launcher *The Nightmare Stone **Can trap people in nightmares, strike them with lightning and resurrect the dead Powers * Creating illusions * Creating light sabers * Creating an arena to fight in * Shooting purple energy spheres * Blasting people with purple lance spears * Teleporting * Bringing back the dead in a way like they didn't even die in the first place Negative Form * He is a supercharged version of himself colored in a photo-negative color scheme, and is activated when he is extremely angry over something. In this form he has the power to fly and shoot electric bolt projectiles. Feats *Convinced SMG4 and his friends to kill each other over 3 bucks *Stole the Mushroom Kingdom's internet and reduced it to an apocolyptic wasteland *Turned Waluigi back to normal using therapy, thus ending the Waluigi apocolypse *Created Ztar and its only weakness: Good Star *Created Crazy Koopa who effortlessly defeated Mario, SMG4, Bowser, and Wario all at once *Created the Gauntlet of Gloom which incapacitated SMG4 and Mario and nearly killed Bowser *Stole the Halberd and all of Dreamland's food while dressed as Darth Vader for some reason *Ruled his own bootleg version of the Mushroom Kingdom *Is insanely durable: **Was impaled multilple times and set on fire and acted as if he was unharmed **Jumped out of a skyscraper and survived **Took a Bob-omb point blank and was completely unharmed **Survived a nuke detonating on his head **Survived an explosion that destroyed Hobowarts *Infiltrated and escaped Area 51 undetected *Briefly took over Youtube *Survived 4 floors of Mario's Challenge *Defeated FM, Meta Knight, and Mario Faults *Obsessed with being better than SMG4 *Failed to kill Mario multiple times **Even watched SMG4's video "101 ways for mario to die (the right way!)" and still coudn't figure out how to kill Mario *Has been constantly thwarted by SMG4 and Mario *Arrogant Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Australian Combatants Category:Combatants with Another Form Category:Illusionists Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:SMG4 Combatants Category:Villains Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Internet Shows Combatants